redditemblemheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unit Growth
Units start at level 1 and can naturally go up to level 20. At each level up, they have chances to gain stat points up to specific values called caps. Reached stat and level caps are displayed on the !unitdata listing [bolded and between brackets]. Base Stats Level 1 stats, also called base stats, are a combination of : *The unit's current class *The unit's current rarity *The unit's individual modifiers *The unit's nature If the calculation for any of the unit's primary stats were to result in a negative number, it would be raised to 0. Each class has Promoted base stats one can look up using the Info command. There are however exceptions to this like the Testament class whose Trainee base stats are the ones in Info.Each individual modifier applies directly to the class's base stats. I.E., an HP modifier of 1 will result in the base HP stat to be raised by 1. A boon raises its base stat by 1 and a bane reduces it by 1, except in the case of HP where the modifier is of 2. Stat Growths Stat growths are a percentage chance a unit has to raise a specific primary stat upon leveling up. If the growth is greater than 100%, one point per level up is guaranteed and it is possible to gain several points per level up. Growths are affected by: * The unit's current class * The unit's individual modifiers * The unit's nature Individual modifiers are multiplied by 5 and added to the class's growth. Boons and banes modify growths by 15% (30% for HP). Growths have a guaranteed minimum of 5%, no matter the class or the nature of the unit. Stat Caps And Functional Stats Soft Caps The maximum stats a unit can naturally have depend on: * The unit's current class * The unit's current rarity * The unit's nature Boon and banes affect soft caps by 3, except for HP that varies by 6. Up-to-date soft caps information has not been disclosed. As such, filing them is a community effort. The methods of raising a unit's soft caps include: * Using stat cap boosting items. * Mastering a class. Mastery grants a cap boost of two to three points in stat(s) that is/are relevant to that class. A unit remembers their mastery progress for any given class. This number cannot lower. Hard Caps Reddit Emblem Heroes is built around the principle that every unit should be equally viable in the endgame competitive meta, even if they take different amounts of investment to reach their full potential. By having the hard stat caps be tied to classes instead of particular units and their stat variations, the choice between a player's favorite units and competitive ones is eased. The hard caps are the absolute maximum number a stat can go up to in a particular class. They are equal to the class's soft caps +10 and are not affected by anything else. Functional Stats Internally, each unit has personal stats they gained through leveling up and consuming stat boosters. Those personal stats are added to their current class's base stats with individual modifiers then compared to their current caps to give the unit's current functional stats. The functional stats are the ones used in every activity. If a unit were to switch classes to one with a lower cap in a given stat, then the personal gains would not be impacted. Therefore, switching to a class with a higher cap afterwards would not result in any stat loss beyond the class's bases. Moreover, each unit remembers how many additional soft caps they have gained. Level cap Unit level has a soft cap of 20. Any excess experience will be wasted as the unit reaches their level cap. There is however no hard cap on unit level. Level cap can be raised by either: * Using an Eternal Seal on a unit that has reached their current cap for an increase of 5. * Merging a 5 star (Promoted) unit into your base copy will both raise the cap by 1 and give 100 experience points, which is a full level. Note: Player avatars level up via playing, talking in most channels of the Reddit Emblem server and roleplaying in the dedicated channels of the same server. Their maximum level is 99, but limitations on daily experience make this cap realistically unreachable.Category:Mechanics